


Tell Your Cousin I said Thanks

by ArinGM12



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingering, M/M, Nori is a funny shit, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, and then someone told me to make it porn, lol, same with Bofur, so here ya go, someone gets adult toys as a bday present, this was gonna be a gen rated fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bilbo and Frodo's birthday! They have a fun family party, and then Nori and Bofur decide to gift Dwalin and Bilbo a bag of naughty goodies.</p><p>This was gonna be a gen rated fic, then a friend of mine on skype told me to make it porn.<br/>So here ya go :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Your Cousin I said Thanks

 

Waking up to the sight of his sleeping husband sprawled across his chest always made Dwalin smile like the love struck fool he was.

He ran a hand gently through the mess of curls that he always enjoyed pressing his face into. He looked over to the clock on his bed side table, knowing that if he wanted to put his plan into fruition, he needed to start now.

Gently, and with the utmost care, Dwalin laid his husband down on the bed, letting him curl up in a nest of blankets as he slipped on his jeans and one of his shirts that would somehow find their way to their bedroom floor instead of his dresser.

Entering the living room, Dwalin nearly tripped over the sleeping bundle that was Myrtle sleeping right outside their door. He silently cursed the cat, stepping over her to go check on Frodo, who was still asleep, thankfully.

Dwalin smiled when he saw his nephew sprawled out on the bed, half his blanket covering him as he snoozed.

Closing the door with extra precaution, he went to the kitchen and grabbed the sack of groceries he'd had to hide from Bilbo and Frodo for the past few days, lest they suddenly discover what he was doing, and left a note on the counter before leaving.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Bilbo awoke to the bed void of his large and warm husband, he was slightly confused, considering that this was one of his weekends where he was free of work. He shrugged, figuring that maybe he had to go fix something, and shuffled off to take a quick shower before he would start on breakfast.

Once cleaned and clothed in his comfort jeans and a simple green shirt, he walked into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Frodo sitting at the table, his curls all a mess and wiping sleep from his eyes. Bilbo walked over to him and ruffled his hair.  
“Good morning Frodo, how did you sleep?” He asked, smiling as the boy yawned slightly. Frodo blinked up at him. “Where's Uncle Dwalin?” He asked.

Bilbo shrugged slightly. “I think he got called into work. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon enough. Today is a special day after all.” He smiled.

Frodo tilted his head at that. “How so, uncle?”

Bilbo chuckled leaning down to press a kiss to his nephews' curls. “Well, that's because today's both yours and my birthday.”

Frodo nearly let his eyes jump out of his skull at the mention, smiling widely. If he wasn't awake before, he was definitely awake now. Chuckling, Bilbo set about cooking them a modest breakfast of pancakes, eggs and sausage.

As he was setting out the ingredients for said breakfast, he caught sight of a small yellow note sticking to the counter.

Picking it up, he read the familiar writing that belonged to his husband, smiling as he read over the note.

 

_Thorin needed help with a few things. Come over with Frodo later and we can have a small get together._

_Love, Dwalin._

 

Bilbo sighed slightly, still smiling. Folding the note, he went back to fixing up their breakfast. A get together with Ori and Thorin would be nice, especially since Frodo had been wanting to see his the boys again. He smiled, humming softly to himself as he got to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dwalin groaned as he pulled out the _second_ ruined batch of cookies from the oven, running a hand over his face.

Ori patted his shoulder gently as his cousin set the tray down on the counter. “Maybe you should let me handle this Dwalin. You always were pretty bad when it came to this.”

Dwalin sighed, nodding. “I know, but I just want them to be perfect.”

Ori smiled softly, leading his cousin from the kitchen to sit down at the counter. “I know you do cousin. How about you call everyone up for the party and I'll put together the sweets?” Dwalin only nodded, picking up his phone to call up all those that would be able to attend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was later that night when Bilbo's phone rang, the screen lighting up with a picture of his smiling husband. He smiled, putting the phone to his ear as he answered.

“Hello love.” He said.

“Hello Bilbo. Sorry that it got so late already. I'm still at Ori and Thorins', so if you want to we can eat over here.”

Bilbo smiled slightly. “Sure, well be there in a bit. Love you.”  
“Love you too Bilbo.”

After hanging up, Bilbo went to Frodo's room, seeing that he was getting his over night pack ready when he entered. Frodo looked up at him with expectant eyes. “Are you sure Uncle Thorin and Uncle Ori will be alright with me staying over?”

Bilbo smiled, giving his nephew a big hug. “I'm sure they won't mind, especially since they love having you over. Come on, Dwalin and the others are waiting for us.”

Frodo nodded, taking his pack with him as they left, petting Myrtle on the way out.

 

The drive out to Ori's home was quiet, with Frodo lightly bouncing in the seat next to him as he looked out the window, he smiled.

Pulling up to the house Bilbo spotted Dwalin's car, along with a few other familiar cars as well. Were there other guests?

Stepping out of the car, he helped Frodo out of his seat belt and carried the boys' bag, walking up to the door he knocked, waiting for a response.

For a moment they just stayed there, waiting, until he decided to see if the door was locked. A quick turn of the knob told him it wasn't and as they stepped in, they were greeted by silence and very few lights.

Frodo looked around in confusion as Bilbo set his bag down. Holding hands they walked into the dark living room, ready to call out to someone.

Suddenly the room filled with light as someone flicked the switch, and a loud chorus rang through the room.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Frodo jumped at the sound, but smiled brightly as he realized what happened. That was when they heard a sudden thud, and as they all turned, they spotted Bilbo laying on the floor.

Bofur, still wearing that odd hat of his, was the first to break the silence hanging in the air.

“Well, seems like it really was a surprise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dwalin sat with his husband on the couch, gently rubbing his back as he kept trying to apologize for the scare. Bilbo just chuckled slightly, telling his husband and all the others that it was fine.

Most of the people there had all but laughed when they'd realized he'd fainted, but still felt like they needed to apologize anyways.

After all the simple greetings and congratulations, Bilbo enjoyed watching as Frodo flitted from each member of the company and opened presents, nearly squealing with utter joy when he saw all the new books and some toys.

His favorite so far was the dragon figurine Bifur had gifted him, one that could be posed in any way Frodo wished.

Of course Bilbo also opened a few presents as well, most consisting of books of all kinds, from cook books courtesy of Bombur, to books on medicine and herbs from Oin and Gloin.  
One his favorite gifts was the lovely tea set from Dori, who was busy away chatting with Ori, smiling as Fili, Kili and Frodo all played with one of Frodos' new toys.

Nori came over to where he and Dwalin sat, a smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes that made Bilbo a little nervous.

“Happy birthday cousin. This is a gift for both of you, courtesy of Bofur and I.” He winked, handing Bilbo a large black gift bag with pink and white tissue paper spilling out of it.

Digging through the tissue paper he reached inside, just about ready to pull out the contents of the bag when he felt an odd and familiar shape inside, making him blush brightly and nearly dropping the said bag.

Dwalin noticed the way his husband stiffened slightly, blushing brightly. He was about to ask what happened when he caught sight of both Nori and Bofur trying to conceal their laughs.

He took the bag and looked inside, blushing as he confirmed what he'd figured they'd bought his husband.

The others around them laughed as they slowly realized what happened, Ori blushing brightly as he gave a look of apology to Dwalin and Bilbo. Behind him Dori was giving Nori and Bofur a look of disapproval at the gift bag.

 

 

As the night wound down, many of the guests had already gone home, giving Bilbo hugs and pats on the back, saying good bye to a sleepy looking Frodo who clung to his uncle Dwalin.

Bilbo grinned as he turned to Ori and Thorin. “Thanks for today. And I hope it's alright to have Frodo stay the weekend. He just really loves playing with Fili and Kili.”

Ori chuckled as they watched their husbands cart the boys off to their rooms. “Don't worry, we don't mind it. Fili and Kili love having Frodo over. Besides, I'm sure you and Dwalin would rather have the apartment to your selves anyway if you want to use Nori and Bofurs' gift.”

Bilbo blushed brightly as he playfully swatted Ori's arm, laughing.

In the hallway, Thorin joked with Dwalin about the gifts as well, patting him on his back. “Toys are good to use during sex. Just remember to keep a good pace, friend.” He chuckled, sending a slightly blushing Dwalin out the door with an equally blushing Bilbo.

The drive home was quiet, but filled with a slightly heated air, making both men fidget at their sudden states of arousal.

Upon entering their home, Bilbo set to putting up the gifts he'd gotten to their respective places in the flat, until he entered the bedroom and saw Dwalin already getting ready for bed, slipping on a simple shirt, wearing a pair of red pants.

The black gift bag sat on the bed, making him blush and avoid eye contact for a moment.

They stood like that for a moment until Dwalin turned to grab the bag. “Might as well put them up.” said, grabbing the bag. Unknowingly, he grabbed the bottom of the bag without looking, and as he pulled the bag up, all of its contents spilled out onto the bed among the sea of pink and white tissue paper.

These 'gifts' from Nori and Bofur consisted of a tube of lube, a packet of scented and flavored condoms, edible panties for men and two _very_ interesting toys.

One was a decently sized shiny purple dildo, complete with flared head and detailed groves. The other, a sleek black butt plug with remote control.

 

Both Bilbo and Dwalin stared at the contents with red faces and slowly hardening cocks. Bilbo couldn't help the way his eyes wandered over the dildo and imagining how it would feel inside him.

 

Dwalin noticed his husbands eyes and where they wandered, so he took this opportunity to make his move.  
“Maybe we could-” Before he could say anything more, his husband all but threw himself at him, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Evidently Bilbo wasn't all that opposed to trying with the toys.

Dwalin suddenly pushed his husband down onto the bed, grinding down against him, pressing his obvious arousal, enjoying the way Bilbo moaned into the kiss. Pulling back, he helped Bilbo out of his clothes and slipping off his own few layers until they were both on the bed, naked and hard.

Bilbo laid down against the pillows, using one to raise his waist up, presenting his arse to his bear of a husband. Dwalin decided to first test out the reason behind the remote to the butt plug.

Pouring enough lube onto his fingers, gently pressing them into his husband, massaging the ring of muscle until he could slip two fingers in, enjoying the way Bilbo tightened at first then relaxed long enough for him to start preparing him.

Dwalin stretched his fingers out, leaning down to kiss his husbands' neck, enjoying the soft mewls of pleasure and keening sounds. Just as Bilbo was beginning to loosen enough, he slipped in another finger, pumping in a steady rhythm, nipping Bilbos' neck as his breath began to quicken.

Once he deemed him ready, Dwalin slipped his fingers free and proceeded to slick up the plug, watching his husband with hooded eyes as he finished preparing the plug.

Then, gently and with ease, he pressed the plug into Bilbo, watching his reactions, making sure he didn't make his husband feel uncomfortable.

Bilbo arched his back in pleasure, moaning loudly as he felt the smooth silicone plug enter him, enjoying the way it pressed further into him, until it nearly pushed against his prostate. The pleasure that rocketed through him as he felt Dwalin push it all the way until he felt the base of it touch his skin.

Dwalin felt like he could cum from the way Bilbo looked, with a plug in his arse and his eyes bleary from tears of pleasure.

A smirk curled across his lips as he leaned down to whisper in Bilbo's ear. “You like that love? Like the way it fills you, how it stretches that pretty hole of yours?”

Bilbo whined, feeling his face heat at the filth his husband spoke. Dwalin smiled, moving them with ease as he adjusted Bilbo to lay between his legs, putting his cock in front of his small husband, enjoying the way Bilbo moaned at each shift of the plug in him. “How about you just suck me off for tonight? I know how much you like my piercings in your mouth.” He said, running a hand through Bilbo's curls.

The smaller man blushed more, nodding as he eyed Dwalins' cock with lust. Moving closer, he adjust himself to take his husband into his mouth, enjoying the feel of those heavy barbells clinking and clacking against his teeth, swallowing down the girth of his husband as he lightly thrust his hips, enjoying the way he fucked himself with the plug. Dwalin groaned, enjoying the way his husband swallowed him down, how that hot little tongue laved at his piercings and cock. He barely just remembered how he still held the control in his hand, thinking over as to what the thing was meant to do.

He decided then to just push the button and see what happened. That was the best decision to ever make.

Hitting the button once, he watched as Bilbo suddenly gagged around him, bucking his hips down, trembling heavily as he slipped his mouth off Dwalin. At first he was confused, until he heard a faint buzzing sound coming from his husbands' arse.

Of all the things, a _vibrating plug_?!

Dwalin nearly thanked his cousin, but was brought back to the keening whines from his husband, who writhed between his legs, panting and licking at his shaft.

“Dwa- please!” He panted, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cock. Oh how Dwalin wanted to desperately yank that plug from his husband and fuck him senseless, but instead he merely switched their positions, kissing him roughly as he pressed their cocks together, gripping them in one of his massive hands. He slowly pumped their cocks, grunting along with Bilbo's moans when his finger slipped as he pressed the button on the control once more.

At first he thought this would turn off the vibrations, but instead they increased in speed, sending white flashes of pleasure through Bilbo.

Bilbo moaned loudly, gripping his husbands' shoulders, arching his back as he rutted against Dwalin's hand, enjoying the overwhelming stimulation.

Suddenly, all too fast, they both came as one, spilling between Dwalins' fingers, panting heavily as they lay together.

Dwalin made sure to switch off the plug this time, once they realized it could go through three different speeds, and he helped ease it out of his husband, setting it down with the other toys.

Curling together, Bilbo pressed kisses to Dwalin's chest, smiling his beautiful well fucked smile.

“Remind me to thank your cousin for that.”

 


End file.
